ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Foster's Movie: Imagination Desolation
A Foster's Movie: Imagination Desolation1 is a 2024 American flash-animated adventure comedy film based on the 2004 Cartoon Network original series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends created by Craig McCracken, produced by Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Directed by Lauren Faust, McCracken's wife and co-developer of the show, the film stars the voices of Sean Marquette, Keith Ferguson, Grey Griffin, Phil LaMarr, Tom Kenny, Candi Milo and Tom Kane reprising their roles from the series, with Jim Parsons as a character featured in the film. The plot follows Mac and Bloo returning to World's world-in-the-box to save it after it has been taken over by Mac's brother Terrence. It is the second Cartoon Network feature film to be based on on McCracken's work after The Powerpuff Girls Movie in 2002. The film premieres on July 5, 2024 at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and releases theatrically in United States on August 14, 2024 in commemoration to the series' 20th anniversary. Plot Merely two years later, Bloo has developed some kindness since his first time at Foster's. While doing the daily chores with Mac tagging along, Terrance arrives to pummel Mac and Bloo. Thankfully, their friends come save them at the last moment. Cast * Sean Marquette as Mac, a bright 9-year-old boy and creator of his imaginary friend, Bloo. * Keith Ferguson as Bloo, an anthropomorphic blue colored dome cylinder and Mac's imaginary friend and best friend. In the film, the writers had to make him polite and friendly as he was in the pilot "House of Bloos" to make up for his egotistical and selfish personality in the following episodes. * Kath Soucie as Terrence, Mac's antagonistic brother. Soucie takes the role of Terrence in favor of his original voice actress Tara Strong, due to doing the character's gruff voice putting a strain on her vocal chords. * Tex Hammond as World, an imaginary friend with a face that can possess any inanimate object. He was previously voiced by Max Burkholder in his debut appearance Destination: Imagination. * Jim Parsons as Frankie's imaginary friend. * Grey Griffin as Frankie Foster, granddaughter of Madame Foster and caregiver at Foster's. * Phil LaMarr as Wilt, a tall and red-colored imaginary friend with a a crooked eye-stalk and one arm that was created by Jordan Michaels. * Tom Kenny as Eduardo, a purple Latin American monster-type imaginary friend created by Nina Valerosa. * Candi Milo as: ** Coco, a chicken-like bird with a palm-tree face that can lay plastic eggs that was found in the South Pacific by two scientists Adam and Douglas. ** Madame Foster, the founder of Foster's, creator of Mr. Herriman, and grandmother of Frankie. * Tom Kane as Mr. Herriman, an anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit whose the imaginary friend of Madame Foster. Notes # Alternatively titled Imaginary Desolation: A Foster's Movie and simply called Imaginary Desolation. Category:2024 films Category:English-language films Category:American adventure films Category:American animated films Category:American buddy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Cartoon Network Studios films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas